Sounds Of The Trailer Park
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Shawn is homesick and Jon helps out by recording the sounds from his home. Like in the episode Raging Cory where Shawn has the tape.


" _Crickets?_ "

"It's _a tape, 'Sounds of the trailer park.' It helps me sleep."_

Shawn Hunter keeps coming back to the trailer park at night wanting to hear sounds that are like home to him. Ever since his mom ran off and he lives with his teacher, he misses the sounds that make him think of home. He barely slept in days because of it. It has been a week since he started living with Jonathan Turner and it still doesn't feel like home to him.

He went over to where his house used to be and laid on the ground using his backpack as a pillow to listen to the sounds. He hears crickets chirp and the neighbors yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He heard a crabby old lady scream.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG!" A man shouts back threatening her with a gun. And a pitbull barks showing off his mangy teeth to the neighbor.

Shawn really enjoys this. Just like the old days where he would lay in his bed and listen to this to fall asleep. He smiled at the sounds while looking up at the stars. Before he knew it he opened his eyes and sat up.

He looked up noticing the stars have moved. Then he looked at his watch and hisses, "Damn!" He had fallen asleep and it is now one in the morning. It was way past his usual curfew!

Jon's gonna flip! He thought as he got up, took his backpack and ran off.

He ran down the streets of Philadelphia to Jon's apartment and up the stairs. As soon as he is at the door, he took a deep breath hoping Jon isn't awake around this point.

He took another deep breath and opened the door peeking in seeing Jon still awake sitting on the couch. He thought he can sneak in.

"Hunter!"

Well so much for sneaking in, Jon spotted Shawn as he opened the door.

Jon immediately stood up angrily and explodes like theres no tomorrow, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS!?"

"I'm sorry Jon…" Shawn said quietly looking into his angry eyes.

"I spent two hours looking for you! I even called the Matthews asking where you were! And I was just about to call the police and have them look for you! You realize it was past curfew?!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry," Shawn said again a little sad.

Jon continued calming down though still furious, "Look Shawn, your father put me in charge of taking care of you till he comes back, and if something happened to you I didn't know what I would do! I'm very disappointed in you!"

Shawn sighed still sad, "Jon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Where were you?" He asked glaring at him.

He replied looking in his eyes, "I wasn't doing anything illegal."

Jon looked at him for a second and then said, "Whenever you look away, you lie to me. But when you look into my eyes your telling the truth. No illegal stuff, huh?"

"Not this time."

Jon asked again, "Where were you?"

Shawn took a deep breath answering, "I was at the trailer park."

He looked at his student confused, "What were you doing over there?"

Explaining, Shawn went to sit on the couch, "I just miss home Jon. Since I moved in with you, I missed the nature of the trailer park, and the noises that soothe me and comfort me. The noises of crickets, neighbors threatening each other, horns blaring. I also miss the truck headlights showing through my window. The lights and those noises always help me sleep at night… I know, i'm a weird kid." He admitted sadly. "Y'know, When the teamsters went on strike in 1982 when I was little, I didn't sleep till there was a settlement… Anyways, I wanted to hear it again because I didn't sleep well nights before, but I must've fallen asleep while i was laying there looking at the stars hearing those noises. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. Please don't stay mad at me."

Jon listened to the whole thing understanding. He said gently, "Listen Shawn, I may be mad, but I understand what's going on. You could've told me where you were though. I was so worried about you."

"If only I can hear those sounds while living here," Shawn sighs depressed.

Jon looked at him feeling bad. Poor kid is homesick. He really misses it. What he said broke his heart. He hasn't slept real good in days. This suddenly gave Jon a lightbulb idea.

"It's alright kiddo. I forgive you. I'm only grounding you for just tomorrow. For now, you go to your room and get to bed. Ok?"

Shawn nodded hugging him before standing up and going to his room.

Jon leaned back on the couch still thinking. To make Shawn feel at home, he decides to bring the trailer park in along with it. Since Shawn's birthday is coming up, he thought of a perfect present.

The next couple of days is Shawn's birthday and they're going to celebrate at the Matthew's house. They get things ready with Jon and Topanga who also came over. Mr. Feeny came along too to join the party.

Shawn came over not knowing about the surprise party. When he walks in, he thought he was going to have a heart attack because he heard "SURPRISE!"

Hours and hours later with appetizers and pizza and ice cream, Shawn opens his presents.

Cory started it off by giving him a picture frame of him and Shawn together. And Topanga gave him the book called "The Outsiders." Morgan spent her allowance for only a Philly's baseball cap. Eric gave him a new skateboard. Mr. Feeny gave Shawn the present that he gave every year, just a notebook to get him to write something down. And Alan and Amy gave him a new fast bike. Even Chet, his dad called from Wisconsin to wish him a happy birthday which lightens Shawn's day.

Shawn thought he will get a gift from Jon, but he realized he can't be too selfish. He thought that living with him was the greatest present he ever gotten.

Before everyone knew it the party was over and it was late. Topanga gets picked up by her mom and Morgan went upstairs to bed. Cory and Eric went upstairs as well, and Feeny went back home next door.

Jon took an exhausted but happy Shawn and his presents home. He cannot wait to give Shawn his present.

He asked Shawn to sit on the couch so he can get the present which is hiding in his room. He came back with a small box and sits next to Shawn on the couch.

He asked pointing at the box, "What's that?"

"A present. For you!" Jon said giving it to him.

Shawn smiled sheepishly, "Jon, you don't have to! I mean having me live with you is the best present I can ever get."

"But Shawn, it's your birthday, and I wanted to give it to you. Open it," Jon urges him and Shawn opens it gently and it revels just a recording tape.

"A tape?" Shawn asked confused.

Jon said, "Listen buddy, I went to the trailer park the other night and spent a few hours recording the sounds just for you. It's like I brought the trailer park to you and you will won't feel homesick."

He observes the tape looking at the label saying "Sounds Of The Trailer Park."

Shawn grinned looking at it and then hugs Jon tightly. "Thank you so much! This is the best present I have ever had!"

"Your welcome kiddo," Jon chuckles at how excited Shawn is.

"I'm gonna go play it!" Shawn stood up and went to his room still excited.

Jon shook his head smiling. He got up following to Shawn's room finding him ready for bed with a boom box set next to him. He got under the covers as Jon went over.

"Ready for lights out kiddo?" Jon asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

Shawn nodded starting to play the tape before laying down. It started with crickets and then heard a truck horn before hearing two people yelling at each other along with a dog. Then a gunshot was heard along with police sirens.

"Just like home," he sighed contently and satisfied.

Jon smiled stroking his floppy hair before getting up and turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Shawn," Jon said softly.

"Night Jon," Shawn replied tired.

As Jon closed the door leaving, Shawn continues to listen to the tape. Brings back memories of home. He is so glad to have Jon not only as a teacher, but as a father figure as well. From then on, he listened to that tape every single night so he won't be homesick anymore.

But that night in the apartment he shares with the guys years later, the tape has been recorded over by his selfish and bossy half-brother. After the huge fight they had and his brother left, Shawn couldn't help but cry over the tape that lost the sounds of his home. Especially when Jon gave it to him for his birthday. He will never forget getting the tape that day. He will never forget living with him.

 **What do you think? Positive reviews please!**


End file.
